i_hate_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Search For The Worst
The Search For The Worst is a series by I Hate Everything in which he reviews movies with poorly received ratings. The intro of each video suggests he reviews the bottom 100 rated movies on IMDB, however this rule no longer applies and he reviews a variety of videos from different sources. Each episode of The Search For The Worst is accompanied by a new episode of another one of Alex's series, Trying To Watch. Episodes *Druids - The Search For The Worst - IHE *3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Foodfight! - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Zaat - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Oogieloves & The Big Balloon Adventure - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Birdemic: Shock and Terror - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Birdemic 2: The Resurrection - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Demon Island - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Troll 2 - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Room - The Search For The Worst - IHE *P̶r̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶S̶p̶a̶c̶e̶ Invaders From Space - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians - The Search For The Worst Christmas - IHE *Leonard Part 6 - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Manos: The Hands of Fate - The Search For The Worst - IHE *House of The Dead - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Star Wars Holiday Special - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Robot Monster - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Bat People - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Last Airbender - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Bionicle: Mask of Light - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Baby Geniuses - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Garbage Pail Kids Movie - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Jurassic Shark - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Little Panda Fighter - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Cool Cat Saves The Kids - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Smosh: The Movie - The Search For The Worst - IHE *[[Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas - The Search For The Worst - IHE]] *The Amazing Bulk - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Laserblast- The Search For The Worst- IHE *The (NOT DISNEY) Collection - The Search For The Worst - IHE (8 MOVIES!) *Shark Exorcist (2015) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Suicide Squad (2016) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The Fred Movie Trilogy - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Who Killed Captain Alex (2010) - The Search For The Worst - IHE (Uganda's First Action Movie) *Left Behind (2014) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *XX - The Search For The Worst - IHE (AWFUL Horror Movie) *The Gummy Bear Movie (2012) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Not Cool (2014) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The (NOT DREAMWORKS) Collection - The Search For The Worst - IHE (9 MOVIES!) *Woody Woodpecker (2017) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *F the Prom (The Fine Bros. Movie) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *Show Dogs (2018) - The Search For The Worst - IHE *The (NOT BLOCKBUSTER) Collection- The Search For The Worst - IHE Ranking Alex at first ranked at the ending of the episodes, but now only does it on occasion, whether in a now-private IMDb list or Letterboxd. It goes from Best to Worst. Bionicle: Mask of Light does not appear on this list, as it was not considered bad enough to be placed here. '''BEST' #Who Killed Captain Alex #The Man Who Saves The World #Invaders From Space #Life's A Jungle #Zaat #Laserblast #Druids #The Room #Birdemic #Cool Cat Saves the Kids #Sherlock Gnomes #Santa Claus Conquers the Martians #Robot Monster #Troll 2 #Savior of the Earth #The Prince of Egypt #Chop Kick Panda Puss in Boots: A Furry Tail #Alien 2: On Earth #House of the Dead #Fred the Movie #Airplane Mode #Demon Island #3 Ninjas: High Noon at Mega Mountain #The Bat People #Date Movie #Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred #The Yummy Gummy Search For Santa #A Fairy Tale Christmas #Sky Force 3D #Fred 3: Camp Fred #Smosh: The Movie #Leonard Part 6 #Car's Life 2 #Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 #Freedom Force #Foodfight! #The Little Panda Fighter #Manos: The Hands of Fate #XX #The Star Wars Holiday Special #Jurassic Shark #A Car's Life: Sparky's Big Adventure #What's Up: Balloon to the Rescue! #The Legend of Sarlia #Saving Christmas #Woody Woodpecker #The Emoji Movie #Show Dogs #The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure #The Last Airbender #Suicide Squad #Birdemic 2: The Resurrection #Baby Geniuses #Left Behind #An Ant's Life #Ratatoing #Plan Bee #Not Cool #Little & Big Monsters #Little Bee #The Garbage Pail Kids Movie #F The Prom #The Amazing Bulk #Epic Movie #Shark Exorcist #Tangled Up #Moses: Egypt's Great Prince #Psycho Shark #Disaster Movie WORST Unknown or Upcoming Videos * Hobogoblins (1988) * A Fox's Tale (2008) * Titanic: The Legend Goes On.. (2000) * Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders (1996) * Seven Mummies (2006) * Bratz (2007) * Theodore Rex (1995) * Body in the Web (1960) * Gigii (2003) * The Starlighters (1964) * The Maze: The Movie (2004) * Alone in the Dark (2005) * Ghosts Can't Do It (1989) * Son of the Mask (2005) * Going Overboard (1989) * Zombie Nation (2005) * Turks in Space (2006) * Code Name: K.O.Z (2015) * Daniel the Wizard (2004) * Surf School (2006) * The Hottie & The Nottie (2008) * Courageous (2013) * Monster a-Go Go (1965) * Interstellar (2014) * The Legend of the Titantic (1999) * Gunday (2014) * R.O.T.O.R (1987) * Battlefield Earth (2000) * Space Mutiny (1988) * Glitter (2001) * Himmatwata (2013) * The Beast of Yucca Rats (1961) * Blubberlla (2011) * Dream.net (2009) * Girl in Gold Boots (1968 * Devil Fish (1984) * Ator the Invincible (1964) * Fat Slags (2004) * Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996) * Breaking Wind Part 1 (2012) * Monstrosity (1963) * Addiction (2004) * In the Mix (2005) * The Beast of Yucca Flats (1963) * Ed (1996) * Trees Maar Khan (2014) * The Underground Comedy Movie (1999) * Popstar (2005) * Dream Well (2009) * Who's Your Caddy? (2007) * Crossover (2006) * Die Hard Dracula (1998) * From Justin to Kolly (2003) * Ben & Arthur (2002) Gallery The Search for the Worst logo.PNG|''The Search for the Worst'' logo 3 Ninjas.jpg|A The Search for the Worst thumbnail (Example: 3 Ninjas: High Noon At Mega Mountain) Channel's Playlist The Search For The Worst References Category:Videos Category:Videos on I Hate Everything's YouTube Channel Category:Other Videos Category:Video Series Category:Series